


maybe at your house? we could go to my house

by Kittenixie



Series: spiderfriend shorts [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, also lots of adopted families god bless, also willow is a terrible influence, but they do meet up, essentially this is post-spiderfriend and it's supposed to be a little bittersweet, everyone gets out of the constant and essentially gets reincarnated au? i suppose, feel free to ask questions tho, i will happily answer, it's a little dialogue heavy and lackluster i just wanted to get the idea out there, nobody remembers each other besides a vague "i know you from somewhere", they're in like middle school, this is like high school au but also not, this is probably just a one-shot unless i get more Ideas, w names gotta stick together, weaver is their spider half go read spiderfriend fsbjfsfkb, webber is nb, ya feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: Everyone escaped from the Constant. Their lives are normal, for the most part. Nobody remembers their days in the other world.Webber meets someone they think they've met before.





	maybe at your house? we could go to my house

Webber and Weaver had always been weird kids in school.

They didn't really mind it. They weren't often bullied because Webber was so nice and friendly and Weaver was their brother, so he fell under their protection. Besides, Weaver had a strong air of 'don't screw with me', so that helped. If you messed with either of them, you'd get put on ten different hit lists. Webber was a friend to a lot of people. Some of them who could and would beat the tar out of you.

And Webber was a friend to almost everyone, regardless of whether or not the other person returned it.

So it was of no surprise when Webber stumbled upon a brewing fight and instantly intervened.

They heard the words "creep" and "freak" and other not-nice phrases being thrown around. By some bullies, at a blonde girl who well and truly couldn't seem to care less. But that didn't mean Webber wouldn't step in.

"Hey," they called, stepping in between them and the girl. "Cut it out." It was a simple 'drop it', because Webber had no patience for bullies and they'd already turned enough heads to intimidate them into complying. The head bully opened his mouth to argue, but then he looked around at all of the narrowed eyes staring at him and chose to leave it. He stormed off, grumbling, and the others followed him.

"Are you alright?" They asked, getting a closer look at the girl now. She seemed… oddly familiar.

"Fine," she replied, setting a book in her locker and turning around for the first time. Definitely familiar. "Aren't you the spider kid?"

"Is that what people call me?" Webber asked with a small, lighthearted laugh. "I guess so."

"You're like. Popular."

"I guess?" They shrugged. "I just like to make friends." The girl raised an eyebrow at them, seeming a little confused. "Hey, funny question, do I know you? I feel like we've met before."

"You're getting that too?" Her voice was a careful monotone, much like their brother's. They were used to it, really.

"Yeah! Your name… starts with a W, right?"

She looked a tiny bit surprised. "Wendy," she replied, brows raised.

"Sounds familiar," they mumbled, bringing a hand up to their chin in thought. "Just can't place it. But it's nice to meet you maybe again, Wendy!" They chirped.

Wendy couldn't help but smile a little. Familiar in a good way, certainly. "You too. You know, your dad performed at one of my birthday parties," she mentioned offhandedly. "Maybe that's where we've met." It seemed like a long shot. They'd probably remember that.

"The mime or the clown?" Webber replied on reflex. They loved their dads, really. They blamed that joke on Aunt Willow. Her fault.

Wendy was obviously caught off guard, quickly covering her mouth and breaking into snickers. "...The… The mime," she confirmed, obviously amused despite her best efforts. "He's good."

"Yeah. I tried to learn how to make balloon animals, but I always pop 'em," they sighed forlornly, though there was a joking smile on their face. "Hey, Wendy, you should come over sometime! And your sister can come too. Starts with an A?"

"Abigail," she confirmed, faintly surprised. "How do you remember all those names and families?"

"Practice!"

Wendy mulled it over for a few minutes. "...I'll have to ask my moms. But I'll try. They'll probably say yes," she snorted quietly. "And Abi, too, but she goes where I go, so it's probably not a problem."

"Great!" They clapped their hands excitedly, bright smile on their face. "Can I get your number so we can set it up? Don't wanna be late to class."

"Sure." She passed them her phone, rifling through her locker while they put in their phone number and sent a text to themself. They handed it back. "See you later, spider kid," she said jokingly, headed off to her class.

"Bye, Wendy!"

It didn't matter if they'd met before. What mattered was the here and now, and Webber could live with this.

Webber could befriend her a second time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about this and i thought it would be a nice slightly bittersweet post-end for spiderfriend
> 
> i might write more of this if ppl like it or if i just get more ideas! feel free to ask as many questions as u want bc i left a lot of stuff vague
> 
> the title is from baby teeth by jack stauber because the last few verses had a very specific vibe that i thought fit
> 
> edit: i was gonna post this tomorrow but setting it to publish tomorrow just made it publish Now. so oh well y'all get it early


End file.
